Combat Carbine Up1
* * * |caption1 = The Combat Carbine Up1 created with Pimp My Gun.|creator = Minecraftian47|type = Primary|grade = |released = 12.5.X |efficiency/_damage = 25 (max) - Rifle 31 (max) - Grenade Launcher|fire_rate = 98 - Rifle 60 - Grenade Launcher|capacity = 32/64 - Rifle 1/3 - Grenade Launcher|mobility = 110|accuracy = Rifle Grenade Launcher |range = Rifle Grenade Launcher |upgrades = Combat Carbine Up2|cost = 135 (Initially) 15 (Each upgrade)|level_required = Level 12}} The Combat Carbine Up1 '''is a Primary weapon added in the 12.5.X update. It is the first upgrade of the Combat Carbine and can be upgraded to the Combat Carbine Up2. Appearance It resembles a carbine rifle with a grenade launcher. It has a beige extended crane stock, upper and lower receiver, with a beige pistol grip, a grey trigger, and a light grey STANAG magazine. It also features a 2x reflex sight mounted on top of the receiver. It also features a RIS handguard, with a grenade launcher mounted to the bottom of the handguard, and olive drab rail covers, with a grey barrel and flash hider. When the grenade launcher is fired, a 40mm grenade can be seen fired from the tube, it takes the appearance of one from the Grenade Launcher. When the weapon icon is tapped on, the user brings the rifle closer and will aim it an angle. Strategy The rifle does moderate damage, and has a high fire rate and average mobility. The grenade launcher does somewhat high damage and, but is hampered by its low ammo capacity and range. The player can switch between the rifle and the grenade launcher by tapping on the weapon icon. Tips * It is pretty inaccurate when firing for prolonged period of times, meaning that it can be difficult killing enemies at longer ranges without burst firing. * The grenade launcher can be used as a backup weapon when the rifle is out of ammo. ** However, due to the low ammo capacity, this is only advised as a last resort. * Use the grenade launcher at a group of multiple enemies. * Due to its high rate of fire, it can empty a magazine within a short timespan. Make sure to reload often. Counters * Use a sniper rifle or a weapon that deals area damage. * Pay attention to the user when engaged in a firefight with him/her, if the weapon is at an angle, move away from the user. * Bunny-hop around the user when he's/she is firing grenades. Attributes * '''Automatic * 2x Zoom * Grenade Launcher: '''Fires 40mm grenades from the grenade launcher that deals area damage to enemies. * '''Frag Damage: Unleashes a blast of shrapnel, dealing extra damage to the enemy. Upgrades * Combat Carbine Up2 Theme N/A Supported Maps * Bridge * Mafia Mansion Weapon Setups Have a weapon with a long range such as sniper rifle. Trivia * It is based on the M4A1 carbine with an M203 grenade launcher. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Grenade Launch Category:Scoped Category:Frag Damage Category:Upgrades